Unspoken Feelings
by violet-greenacre
Summary: Maka and Soul meet for the first time in an alleyway on a chilly autumn night. Soul takes Maka back to his flat where they begin there life together, however they are hiding feelings from each other, afraid to admit the truth.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic**

* * *

><p>The moon laughing in the starry sky, blood dripping from its grinning face. A fierce wind wiped through the streets of Death City and a figure that was occupying one of the cities many corners shivered. This figure was curled up with its arms hugging its knees in a futile attempt to remain warm against the harsh autumn elements. As the wind around the figure began to calm, a small sob issued from the huddled up figure causing it to shake slightly.<p>

Footsteps echoed from the chilled streets causing the figure's head to snap up with a fearful look in her deep green eyes. The footsteps gradually got louder, causing Maka to try to push her fragile body further into the corner than she already was. Hoping that she could just blend into the shadows.

A streetlight flickered from down the cobbled street, the light momentarily extinguished causing Maka's attention to be drawn to it. When the flickered back to life a thick soled yellow shoe entered the light. The red trousers that appeared above the shoe caused Maka to shiver again, 'surly this figure is walking deliberately slowly to torment me.' she thought to herself. Within the pool of light there was now a yellow and black jacket on top of the trousers. The figure took a slow deliberate step forward finally revealing his full form under the light. Blood red eyes gazed into emerald green. Maka felt herself stop breathing as she took in the figure within the light. His spiked snowy white hair not effected by the wind and beige coloured headband restraining his hair from his face.

The figure made no move to advance any further Maka sighed in slight relief, 'At least it wasn't papa that found me, I don't think I could have handled another round of shouting at the moment.' she thought thankfully.

"Hey." The guy from the light called pulling her from her momentary celebration.

After a few minutes of staring at the guy in the light she realised she should reply. 'I need to know if this is one of papa's messengers, if so I need to run… hmm I better rearrange myself so I can if needed.' she shuffled, rearranging her body so that her legs were no longer stuffed under her arms. Placing both hands on the chilled street she was finally ready to run at a moments notice.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Hey.' its rude to just ignore people you know." The figure from the light slightly shouted at her.

"Hi." Maka heard her voice almost break even a she said the two letter word.

"Finally, she speaks. I'm Soul, Soul Eater Evans and you are?" He questioned her.

Maka felt her face flush as she replied "Maka, Maka Alburn." Shivering slightly as the cold wiped round her again.

"Your cold," Soul started "Why don't you stay with me tonight don't worry I'm not after anything in return, I'm not that kind of guy, I'm way too cool for that."

"A...a...are y...you s...s...s...sure?" She shivered.

"Positive." Soul smiled. "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. First Steps

****Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minutes ticked by as the wind ripped thorough the deserted streets. I gazed at Maka who was still situated in the corner I had located her in. I felt boredom seep into my self-consciousness. 'Is she paralysed or something? This is so not cool. A guy like me, offers her a place to stay the night and she can't even move. What was I thinking? I'm too cool to hang around with homeless people. I know her name from somewhere before, Albarn… Maka Albarn… hmm. Why does it ring a bell?'<p>

'So this is why you wanted her to stay over, so you can unlock her secrets?' The little demon interrupted my thoughts.

'No, that's not cool at all.' I answered him with an annoyed edge to my voice.

I looked over to Maka to see if she had made any progress standing up. 'Ugh, why is she still sat there like a lemon? I guess I should offer her a hand, this is so un-cool.' I slowly made my way over to her insuring I didn't scare her. I bent so that my face was a few inches above hers.

"Hey, you still there? This isn't cool Maka, I want to get home." I almost yelled at her. "Maka, pull yourself together."

She looked up at me worry and fear filling her emerald eyes. Determination creped into her features "Right, sorry about that." She stated. With a confident gleam in her eyes she was raising herself swiftly of the floor. I moved back to my normal straight slouching style of standing so that she could compete the manoeuvre without hurting herself or me.

Once she was fully standing I could clearly see her. 'She's wearing thick healed boots with two ties across them with buckles either side of her shoes. A red short skirt with black stripes across it, A cool guy like me had obviously seen shorter especially on Blair' I shivered internally. 'A white shirt with a loosely tied green and white tie at the collar covered with a yellow tank top and topped with a long black coat that she was hastily fastening with her gloved hands. Her light blonde hair is a bit of a mess, with what used to be ponytails drooping on her head. And although her eyes were puffy and red from crying her face was perfectly fine. Her emerald eyes shining even in this darkness.' I shook my head sighing slightly.

"Erm Soul, which way are we going?" Maka asked interrupting me before I could start mentally scolding myself for checking what she was wearing 'I've defiantly lost cool points for that' I thought.

"This way." I pointed down the street in the opposite direction to where I'd arrived from.

"Ok." Maka replied rather tiredly.

We set off in the direction I had pointed at a relatively slow pace not that it mattered I lived two minutes away. 'Besides a cool guy like me likes walking slow. What's the point in rushing.' I grinned.

Maka seemed to be taking in the surroundings with a slightly fearful look. 'She looks like she's expecting someone to jump out and grab her. 'Oh man I don't know what to do in this situation, do I talk to her? This is so un-cool.'

"So Maka, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Just the cool stuff though." I asked grinning wildly revealing my pointed teeth.

"What do you want to know?" Maka questioned sounding slightly reluctant.

"I dunno, your age, your likes, your dislikes stuff like that. Though if you don't wanna talk that's cool too." I said with a bored tint to my voice.

"Erm ok, well I'm 17, I like reading the postcards mama sends me, not being around papa and books, I love books. I dislike my papa because he thinks he's awesome and he's really lame. In fact you may have heart of him, his name is Spirit, however you will know him as Death Scythe. How about you?" Maka questioned.

"Me well I'm the cool age of 17 too. I like cool stuff, places and people. I dislike un-cool stuff such as soppy films or books and I especially dislike traitors or back-stabbers, there just so un-cool." I grinned. "Well there we are," I pointed at the block of flats straight in front of us. "Were on the fifth floor." I stated.

"Ok" Maka's voice went very quiet as she inspected the sign that stated. 'This group of flats are owned by the DWMA. Any vandalism will not be tolerated.' "The DWMA huh, I've always wanted to attend there." Maka softly stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

**I stood staring at the sign that identified these flats as the DWMA's property thinking about how I'd always wished to attend as my mama before me did. Though there was always one fact standing in my way. Papa worked there, beside Lord Death himself. 'There's no way I can enrol without him finding out and the last thing I want is another place where he can get to me.' I sighed internally. At that exact moment I heard a chuckle at the side of me I turned quickly on my heel. And found Soul gazing with a bored expression towards me.**

"**If you've always wanted to go why don't you register?" Soul questioned.**

"**I can't." I said in a whisper.**

"**Hmm," Soul shrugged "Whatever, can we go inside now I'm tired and being tired is so un-cool." He yawned as if to enhance his point.**

"**Ok." I followed Soul to his flat waiting patiently as the lift climbed to the correct floor.**

**When the lift shuddered to a stop upon arrival to the fifth floor. I followed soul to his flat's door that was set down a little corridor with only two other doors. One of which was clearly labelled as the fire exit.**

"**That's the stairs for non emergency use, the lift breaks down so often its un-cool." Soul stated pointing at the other door.**

**The hallway though short was very tidy. Two painting situated each wall one between the lift and the doors and the others between the doors and the flat's door. The walls were perfectly white and the floor was that of perfectly clean wood laminate. 'I'm almost ashamed to walk on it.' I thought to myself.**

**Soul sneered at me waiting at his door for me. He turned the key and started to enter his home.**

**The instant Soul put one foot inside the door a purple mass hit him square in the face.**

"**Soul, where have you been Blair was so lonely." This 'Blair' cat noticed me at this moment. "Oh, I see you've brought someone home." my cheeks flushed. "Well hello there…" A cloud of smoke appeared and instead of a cat stood a rather big breasted woman with a short deep purple dress on with the black hat the cat had been wearing on and nothing else that I could see. "…I'm Blair and I'm a cat with very strong magic powers. I live here too." her pale purple hair seemed to bob with every word she said I was entranced.**

"**Pft, more like intrude on a daily basis, seriously Blair no-one said you could stay here. It's so un-cool."**

"**It's alright I love cats." I stated feeling the need to stick up for the feline.**

"**Ha, you won't be saying that in the morning. Anyways lets go. It's most defiantly time for my cool dreams."**

"**Ok." I stated following Soul and Blair into the flat.**

**Once inside I felt the need to quietly look around to take in my new surroundings.**

**The space in which we were now standing was the dividing space between the kitchen which was on the left hand side and the living room which was on the right. **

**The lilac tile on the kitchen floor and the dark pink tiles on the kitchen wall were all perfectly clean a deep purple rug covering a small area to stand upon when cooking The curtains above the hob were tightly closed. Even the gray granite work tops shinned with cleanliness. The dark wood beneath the work surface was flawless without so much as a scratch upon it. Even the silver table and chairs I could see were kept to there best.**

**Where the work surface of the kitchen ended the green carpet began surrounded by yellow walls. Just past the kitchen I could see a little room with some pictures on the wall. Within this room there was a much larger white table surrounded with chairs and a small sofa. Looking very much like a gathering place. 'I wonder if Soul has friends round often?' I questioned myself.**

**Within the living room was a large television situated upon the yellow walls. A deep green rug covered most of the lilac tiles. Situated on the rug was a red three seat sofa facing the television and a small red one seat chair between the sofa and the wall which held the television was a small silver table.**

**Underneath the television was an old looking sideboard hovering of the floor with its strong looking legs.**

**Behind the chair was the window hidden by deep green curtains at the moment however the light that was in the corner of the walls between the sofa and the chair illuminated them enough to see that these were also very clean without so much as a fray in them. **

**Between the chest of draws and the wall was a small wooden display unit homing three shelves full of books.**

**On the wall behind the sofa there were two picture both looked new by the amount of care that had gone into looking after them. There didn't even look to be a single bit of dust in the whole flat.**

"**When your finished with your un-cool inspection of my home, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." Soul yawned.**

"**Sorry." I murmured.**

**Walking through the space between the kitchen and the living room. I noticed that opposite the dining area was a door very close to the living. The door was slightly ajar and through it I could see a green tiled floor and yellow walls and a small single bed that was neatly made with a light blue cover . Upon the end of the bed were some pyjamas neatly folded. After we passed the living room we were surrounded by walls, At the end of this corridor was a storage cupboard which possibly held the boiler within it. No sooner had we entered this corridor than soul pointed to a door to the left and said "You can stay in there, it's cool, my whole flat's kept clean by one of my OCD friends. And that…" He pointed to a door on the right wall exactly opposite 'my' door "Is where I keep my piano." He paused glancing back at me, I nodded. "And the last door on this wall…" he was still pointing to the right hand side. "…is the bathroom. Anyway goodnight." and with that he went into his room and closed the door. **

**I walked into what would be my room for the night and ahead of me I saw a double bed, covered with a lilac covers. A display unit mounted upon the wall stretching most of the way across. At the end of the bed was a chest narrow chest. On the right hand wall right at the edge of the wall was a decent sized wardrobe. There was a small space then there was a small set of draws next to a computer desk which had a lamp upon it. And yellow curtains above it clamed that there was a window in the same area as well.**

**I took of my long coat and placed it upon the chest at the bottom of the bed. I then left the room and made my was to the bathroom.**

**The bathroom was all white fitted beautifully cleaned. A bath shower situated the left wall. The toilet was in the middle of the back wall and a sink with a mirror cabinet situated the right wall. I smiled at the homeliness of it all.**


	4. New Day

********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic********

* * *

><p>Light streamed in from behind the curtain at that moment my alarm clock buzzed. I hit it so that I could continue dreaming. But was swiftly waken when I heard a knock on my door.<p>

'Urgh, not cool, I'm still sleepy.' I moaned internally.

"Erm Soul… you need to get up. Blair told me you have school soon just before she left." Maka said through the door.

"Damn it Maka, ok I'm up." I groaned . I dragged myself out of bed. 'And here was me hoping for a cool morning. Like a cool guy like me deserves.' I sighed 'Oh well.'. I got dressed in the coolest way possible and walked out into the kitchen. Maka was placing something on the table.

"Oh, hey Soul. I made you breakfast to thank you for letting me stay last night." Maka smiled.

'Ok, I guess this morning cooler than I thought.' I smirked at her. "It's no problem really, after all I'm a cool guy. You can stay as long as you need. Oh by the way your coming with me today." A look of shock and fear glided upon Maka's face.

"W…what?… G…going with you?… T…to the acc…academy?" Maka stuttered horror further setting into her face.

"Erm, yeah I don't see why not. I made a few calls don't worry you wont even see your father and if you do I'll be right there with you. I mean that's what cool guys do." Maka's fear was slowly subsiding. "Oh I have one question."

"Yeah." Maka shakily replied.

"Are you a meister or a weapon?" I queried.

"A meister I guess… well at least I don't turn into a weapon as far as I know." Maka stated sounding slightly confused.

"That's cool, I'm a weapon and so far I haven't been able to match anyone's wave length. So you could be my meister which would be cool, as I'd finally be on my way to becoming a Death-scythe. One un-cool factor to deal with I if you can handle my level of coolness. Wanna try?" I queried.

"Alright, let's go." Maka confidently answered.

With that I transformed into my scythe form and lay on the floor. "Ok Maka try picking me up, if I burn your hands drop me ok?" I was slightly concerned I didn't like hurting anyone who could become my friend.

"Ok here goes." Maka stepped forward slowly. Then crouched to pick me up. Her hand hovered a few inches above me, she was clearly nervous. Then I felt her fingers wrap around me. The warm sensation hit me like nothing I'd ever felt in this form, normally people's hands felt cold. But Maka's were so warm I could feel the care she was taking to not hurt me, and the fear she felt. Slowly she picked me up off the floor without the slightest bit of struggle. 'This is it, I've found my meister.' I smiled. 'Finally.' Maka started to swing me experimentally.

"Hey, we don't have time for this now. Unless you want to be late which is cool with me." I stated Maka jumped but quickly recovered herself. "Just hold me away from your body with my blade in the air and we can get going." She did as I asked and I transformed back into my human form. "Ok lets go." I grinned showing my pointed teeth.

"Ok." Maka almost whispered. I shrugged. 'Guess she's nervous, even cool guys like me get nervous from time to time.'

We walked outside the building and I turned to go retrieve my bike 'Cool guys do not walk to school.' Maka followed, clearly thinking I was leading her to school. Upon arrival to the garage I noticed a confused look upon Maka's face.

"I always drive to school cool guys like me don't walk like the un-cool guys." I jumped on my motorbike and looked at Maka. She started walking towards me and slid on the back of my bike. She wrapped her warm hands and arms around me gripping tightly, but not uncomfortably so. "You set?" I questioned, Maka simply nodded. So I started up my bike and we were on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. First Day

****Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic****

* * *

><p>The wind ripped through my hair and pulled on my coat the longer we were riding the more nervous I became. 'Will I fit in at this school? Is anyone going to like me? What will I do if I run into papa?' I questioned myself. Suddenly the bike came to a stop and in front of us was the DWMA the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I gulped and got of the bike but remained stationary just looking at it. Its wonder stole my breath away. I felt a warm presence on my shoulder.<p>

"Hey. You ready?" Soul smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess." I said unsurely.

"Ok, just remember you're not getting into any sad fights. I don't care who there with it's not cool." Soul said staring at the school.

We climbed the stairs without much trouble then at the entrance soul stretched and turned to me. "Well we've got some time before lessons do you want a quick tour of the important areas?" Soul queried.

"Na, I'll pick it up as the day goes on." I answered I was a lot calmer now ' I guess climbing those stairs cleared my head.' I sighed.

"Alright cool. Well I can show you to our first class. Oh I'll warn you now our first teachers a bit of a nut job. He literally has a screw loose." Soul laughed.

'Hmm I wonder what he means?' I asked myself following Soul as he began to walk through the doors of the DWMA.

A short while after we'd begun walking I knew I'd never find my way out without Soul. We turned another corner and walked through a door. Inside which was a lecture hall. At the current moment in time it was empty. With only bird song interrupting the silence.

"Follow me, you can sit next to me there's an empty seat there anyways." Soul stated. I nodded.

We walked towards the left hand steps between the left hand and middle benches. As we began to climb the stairs I could feel my heart race increasing. 'I have to prove that I belong here. I'll work my hardest and stay out of fights like Soul said. I can do this.' I convinced myself. Empowering myself to continue up the stairs.

Once Soul had reached the second from the top of the benches he turned right and sat down in the third seat in the row. Soul nodded towards the chair on his right which I quickly seated myself within.

"We've got some time before professor Stein gets here, or anyone for that matter. You got anything to busy yourself with so that you don't start freaking out again? I'm not having you acting un-cool within this school it'll dampen my cool reputation." Soul both grinned and scowled as his last words slipped through his mouth. 'I have a feeling his cool reputation means a lot more to him than he lets on. I will not allow anything I do or say to cause him to lose something that he holds so close to him.'

"Erm, yeah I borrowed a book from your house about weapons and meisters so I could learn more about them." I stated while pulling a thick volume book from my pocket relieved it hadn't ripped my pocket in any way. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask to read it." I flushed 'When did I become a thief? I should have asked.' I was guilt tripping myself into thinking of immediately leaving. 'Souls done so much for me, and this is how I repay him, by stealing? Maka what's wrong with you.' I cleared my throat hoping Soul hadn't noticed my metal torture. "So I'll just read this till the professor arrives."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do. That's cool, at least you won't attract to much attention, we have student's in and out of this class constantly, so its no big deal." Soul reassured me.

I looked down and began reading the book within my grasp, totally forgetting my foreign surroundings as the knowledge pulled me into the book hungry for more.

As the words from the book Soul's voice distracted me. Embarrassment hit me that he was able to withdraw me from the book, soon replaced by anger that he had done so. I looked over at Soul to see how he had retraced me from my reading. A blue haired male was sat on the desk to Soul's left happily chatting about his achievements. Soul was clearly getting annoyed at the bluenette, I could feel Soul's annoyance coming off him in constant waves.

"Black*Star, you need to stop this bragging, you know Soul is annoyed by it as he doesn't have a meister to prove himself with." A tall black haired female said.

"Tsubaki, its not my fault Soul can't keep up with my godliness. He's just not a big enough star like me." This Black*Star chuckled.

"Aw please your not on a godly level at all, as a Shinigami I know this better than others." Huffed a black haired male who appeared to have three white stripes on his left side though I couldn't be sure. This Shinigami was sat in-between two individuals who looked similar but at the same time completely different. The taller female was on the Shinigami's left side, her long brown hair tucked behind her ear and her cowboy hat tipped back slightly. The smaller female on the Shinigami's right side was drawing with crayons without so much as a hint of a care. Her short blonde hair seemed to bounce every time she laughed which was almost constantly. These three individuals sat at the other end of the bench. There wasn't room for another person between the younger woman and this Tsubaki.

"Shut it Kid, you have no right to speak to a star like me till your perfectly symmetrical. I mean really have you not got rd of those lines yet?" Black*Star grudgingly said.

"Your right, I'm a disgrace to the beautiful symmetry. I should just die." Kid cried now with his head on the desk in front of him. His death wish made the smaller woman laugh wildly.

"Now you've done it. Patty help me cheer him back up before he does something stupid. The taller woman said.

"Right sis." Patty said enthusiastically. 'Sis? ah that explains why they look alike.' I convinced myself.

I looked away from the commotion that was unravelling quickly, determined to return to the book. Before my eyes could settle on the pages I longed to read they locked with Soul's. he smirked at me.

"Want me to introduce you to them? They may seem crazy but there cool." Soul questioned I simply nodded scared to draw attention to myself. "Ok so this…" He pointed to my right side to an individual I hadn't even noticed appear. "…Is Crona. She's really shy but you two should get on great." I nodded towards Crona she sheepishly nodded back, horror admitting from her eyes. "This menace…" pointing at the bluenette. "… is Black*Star as you may have realised, despite the fact he pisses me off at times he's a great friend." I smiled at the introduction and the fact that the bluenette in question didn't even notice. "The one next to him is Tsubaki. Her and Black*Star have been partners for almost a year and Black*Star is always winding me up about the fact I don't have a meister." Soul's eyes slid back to look at me the hurt and isolation screaming from within them. "But Tsubaki is a very cool friend, though she does tend to be reserved she's very willing to help anyone out." Tsubaki smiled towards me kindness radiating from her. I warmly returned the smile then shifted my eyes to the next individual on the bench. "That's Patty, her and the woman on the end are actually twin sisters not that you'd know looking at them. But she's cool, she's rather childish but she's not scared of anything." Patty continued humming to herself whilst drawing on the paper in front of her. "The nut job next to her is Kid, full name Death the Kid, no prizes for guessing who his farther is. So Kid's a Shinigami and the women on either side of him are both his weapons. He has an un-cool love of symmetry and has a fit if something isn't symmetrical, or if he forgets to check the symmetry of his home." Kid turned his head towards us when he heard his name, a slight blush forming on his cheeks from his display of weakness. I smiled softly at him hoping to pull him out of his death wish. It seemed to work he sat upright almost immediately. "And last but not least is Liz, she's the more sensible of the twins." I nodded thankfully at Soul thankful to know some individual's within this environment.

The door swung open and in stepped a gray headed man with a screw passing through his head from the left to the right. His white lab coat and gray trousers all had stitch like patterns placed randomly upon them.

"Alright class, quiet down. Today we will not be performing a dissection unfortunately we will be going through the notes from class to refresh your memory for the test a week today." Professor Stein said then looked up at me clearly knowing I was new. "But before that, Soul have you found a meister yet?" Stein questioned.

I looked at Soul surprised to find him looking at me. He turned his head back to the Professor and stated "As a matter of fact I have, you'll see Stein I'll become a death-scythe soon."

"Alright then, I expect you and your meister to attend an extra-curricular lesson tomorrow night so I can test your soul bond. Were going to the graveyard at 6:00 sharp be there." Stein ordered.

The lesson began and I was absorbed in the information I was receiving insuring I took enough notes to revise from. 'I will earn my place here, I'll start revising tonight and learning all I can. I'll prove I belong here.' I smirked to myself.

The rest of lesson passed quickly without incident and all to soon the bell rang, leaving me thirsting for more knowledge. I glanced at Soul wondering what was next. He turned to me and muttered "Break." then proceeded to walk from the room.

After break we had another session with Professor Stein still going through class notes. Lunch arrived to quickly for my liking.

As Soul escorted me towards the lunch hall surrounded by the people from our bench I began to relax slightly realising that even if my papa happened to see me there was no way he could get to me when I surrounded by this many people. I smiled.

Something bumped into my shoulder, by blood ran cold all colour draining from my face. I turned to see what had bumped into me, relieved to see a apologetic looking Crona. I smiled warmly towards her, she was clutching her right arm in a defensive way. I silently worried about this relative stranger, I had no way to judge if this behaviour was normal or not.

The lunch hour consisted of random conversations that did not interest me therefore once I had eaten I withdrew the book from my pocket and continued to read. Feeding of the information streaming into my mind.

After lunch was an optional extra revision session with Professor Stein, Soul practically pushed me into the room saying he'd meet me outside the doors at the end. I consented without so much of a mutter of a argument.

After my one-on-one session of revision with Stein I eagerly waited for Soul. As time passed I became nervous after all I had only been provided a shelter for the night. 'I have to find a new shelter tonight. I hope Soul will allow me to eat at his house first before sending me off.' Panic started to form within my heart and soul.

Slow shuffling footsteps echoed from the walls and from around the corner to my left-hand side Soul appeared.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, that's so un-cool." Soul commented, suddenly I could feel all my panic melt and my worry flutter away at the mere sight of him, I flushed. "Shall we go home?" Soul asked.

"Home?" The word sounded peculiar admitting itself from my mouth.

"Yeah, home, the place _we _live." Soul emphasised the word '_we' _as if I'd understand some message he was trying to get across.

"But I have no home." I corrected him feeling rather confused.

"Maka… you live with me now, you're my meister." Soul smugly replied. All I could do was stand with my mouth open.

'Home!' The single word echoed within my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Dream

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maka stood there with her mouth open like a fish, staring off into the distance as if something had entranced her. Worry began to course through my mind along with slight panic. 'Is she alright? What the hell is happening?' My hands gripped her arms without me sending a conscious message for them to do so. My grip on her arms was tight but not enough to break the trance. I began shaking her slightly then more and more violently as anger swelled.<p>

"Maka, what the hell do you think your doing? This is not cool Maka, I wanna get home." I said steadily at first then as my anger increased so did my volume.

"Maka… chop" Maka stated as the book she was holding collided with deadly force with the top of my head. The corners of my vision went black and for a moment I thought I would pass out. I remained standing my anger now reaching boiling point.

"What the hall was that for? Why did you hit me?" I questioned.

"Why were you shaking me?" Maka retaliated.

"How the hell else was I suppose to return you from your trance?" I queried.

"Trance?" Maka looked confused as she whispered those words that somehow echoed through the empty halls.

"Yeah, you were being so un-cool I mentioned the word 'home' and you were off daydreaming." I stated feeling my anger deflate a little.

"Sorry." Maka looked at the floor and flushed the pink highlighting her face in a new way.

"It's alright…" I sighed dispelling the last of my anger feeling nothing but hunger and tiredness now. Maka seemed relieved that I was no longer yelling at her. She lifted her head slightly as I said. "…let's go home then." I added my smirk at the end in an attempt to make her feel better.

The journey back to the apartment seemed quicker than the drive this morning. Not a word was said between us the whole journey home. I stopped at the entrance of the building that housed our flat to allow Maka to dismount the bike. She did so and waited on the spot of her dismount whilst I locked my bike away.

I walked silently away from the garage towards where my new meister was stood. 'She looks like she's day dreaming again, man that's so un-cool.' I snuck up behind her, extended my arms and tickled her sides, the effect was immediate Maka started wriggling around trying to escape the torture she was receiving. She somehow managed to turn to face me and at that exact moment I felt a thick blow to the top of my head .

I instantly stopped tickling her to rub my sore head. "Damn it Maka, stop hitting me with a book, it's not cool." I growled at her. Annoyance was very apparent in her eyes and I felt the book collide with my skull once again.

"I don't care if it's cool or not Soul, now can we go inside?" She questioned.

I groaned but nodded watching her walk off to the front door, concerned that I might get another 'Maka-chop' I hurried to catch her up.

Once inside Maka headed straight to the table in the dining area and placed her notes all over the large table. I headed straight to my room, sighing I pulled out my chair and sat gazing at the wall. 'Urgh my head still hurts from those damn books Maka keeps hitting me over the head with, maybe I should try sleeping it off.' I sighed and moved to my bed, laying on top of the covers, I kicked my shoes off and began getting comfortable, closing my eyes from the room around me.

Wandering down a dark unlit corridor, the sound of a tap dripping far away in the distance. A sound channelled towards me so weak at first that I could only just hear it. Walking towards the sound a door appeared in the distance on my left hand side. Light streamed from the door making it more noticeable in the darkness. I ran towards it arriving to it much sooner than I thought I would. The sound was still quiet but was defiantly emitting from this room. Placing my hand on the door I pushed and was instantly blinded by the light.

After a few moments I was able to open my eyes, surprised to find myself standing in Maka's room. I looked around and noticed Maka was sat at the desk whispering to herself. The door closed and Maka swivelled round surprised by the sound.

"Soul, you startled me." Maka stated her voice normal volume now. Concern flashed in her eyes before quickly changing to an emotion I was all to used to seeing from the single females of the DWMA lust. I was caught of guard when suddenly Maka was in front of me, staring with her wanting eyes. I felt my face flush as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Maka…" I said in shock.

"Hmm, yes Soul?" She seductively stated. Without giving me time to consider what I would say next Maka gripped my chin and forced me to look at her, then without the slightest bit of hesitation forced our lips to meet. The feel of her lips on mine made me gasp with unexpected pleasure. Maka used this to her advantage forcing my lips apart and sliding her tongue into my mouth. The feeling was at first a little uncomfortable but as her tongue began to explore I adjusted to the feeling. Maka's tongue collided with my own sending shivers down my spine and causing my heart rate to increase. I moaned into her mouth and this seemed to encourage her further.

Maka tightened her grip around my waist and began to move me to her chosen destination. I grunted as my legs hit her bed and fell on top of it with Maka pinning me down. At this moment with Maka pressed against me I could feel my growing pleasure. Maka seemed to enjoy the sensation and pulled me further onto the bed. Placing her knees on either side of my waist. She then moved her arms up to the top of the shirt I seemed to be wearing and began a slow move down the buttons undoing each one as she arrived at its location. My breathing hitched again as she reached the last button and removed the cloth from my chest exposing my tanned skin and old scar. Her eyes focused on my chest and were entranced by the scar that lead from my left shoulder to my right hip.

A distant noise broke me from my infatuation of Maka. I glanced at the door as the noise repeated itself it sounded like knocking. A muffled voice emitted after the noise mumbling incomprehensively. I felt as though I was being dragged backwards and was somehow standing watching Maka on the bed slowly get further and further away the door then appeared within my sight and once I was through it, it slammed shut the sound echoing throughout the empty corridor.

I gasped as I awoke upon my bed. Hearing the knocking sound again I sat up.

"Erm, Soul do you want anything to eat?" I heard Maka question.

"Er, sure" I stated sleep hugging my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	7. Distractions

****Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic****

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys I've just got my internet back up and running.**

* * *

><p>As soon as I was clear of the apartment door my mind was set on one thing reading these class notes I was not going to allow myself to be unprepared for this extra lesson that Soul and I had to attend tomorrow night. Determination set in my mind I headed to the larger table and spread my notes upon it. Soul groaned from somewhere behind me and footsteps and a door closing soon followed, I was already to immersed in my notes to take much notice.<p>

Time flew by as notes filled my head with information, a technique that intrigued me haunted me, suddenly curious to ask Soul about it I looked around expecting to see him somewhere. My head spun round searching the visible apartment when I could not see him panic began to unsettle me.

I stood from my location at the table surprised to find that my legs were a little stiff from sitting still so long, I looked around again from this new perspective to insure I had not missed Soul from my seated position. After another glance around without spotting Soul my panic increased.

I looked down the hall wondering if he was in the bathroom, his piano room or his bedroom, I decided to start with his room. Walking over to Soul's door I felt a strange not create itself within my stomach. 'Hmm, I wonder what that is, it doesn't feel like just hunger!' I puzzled myself.

Upon arriving at Soul's bedroom door I pulled myself out of my puzzling thoughts knocking lightly just in case he was focusing on studying.

Nothing, my heart raced as I knocked louder the sound echoing into the narrow hall. "Soul, are you in there?" I asked. Upon hearing a quiet groan I knocked again louder than before. From the other side of the door I heard Soul gasp and a creaking sound followed. "Erm, Soul do you want something to eat?" I asked half nervous as to why he has gasped.

"Er, sure" he replied sleep apparent on his smooth voice. His reply made everything click inside my head as realisation struck me. "Give me a minute and I'll be out." Soul stated. Realising I was stood staring at his door I backed away and moved off to the kitchen. 'Now what?' I queried myself. I flushed realising I didn't know what Soul liked to eat or even if there was anything edible within the apartment.

A laugh admitted from somewhere behind me causing my whole body to tense in suspense. I turned slowly not entirely sure what I would see.

My eyes came to rest on a smirking Soul; leaned against his closed bedroom door, who laughed at my expression of shock. "Need a hand?" He asked, his smirk growing as he said the words.

"Please" I answered simply.

Soul chuckled again nodding as he walked towards me. "Well what do you fancy?" Soul inquired. My heart raced at his choice of words not entirely sure how to reply a deep blush stained my cheeks, butterflies suddenly appeared in my knotted stomach and I began to feel slightly sick.

With what little will power I had I managed to say "I'm not sure." rather quietly, my face flushing further as I did. Soul laughed again, clearly enjoying my blush.

"We cold order something that would be cool. How about pizza? Unless you don't want to, that's cool to." Soul stated his voice trailing at the end so that I hardly managed to hear what he was saying. Soul's cheeks began to stain pink as he looked at the floor .

"Sure pizza sounds good." I smiled at him trying to reassure him. 'What is wrong with me? Why have I got butterflies? Why do I want to keep Soul happy and smiling? Why do I find his blush cute?' I queried myself. Realisation hit home. 'Do I like Soul?' I looked him up and down. 'Well what's not to like? He allowed me into his home, enabled me to go to the academy, is now my weapon, yeah he likes to insure he keeps his 'cool' image, but he insured I didn't meet papa on my first day. And he is rather handsome, in a very unique way, I mean his white hair perfectly complements his tanned skin. Oh, I do like him.' I felt the heat in my dace increase as I arrived at this decision. 'Common Maka, find a distraction, so you can talk to him like everyone else.'

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. Story

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic******

* * *

><p>Maka's cheeks stained a adorable red shade and realisation filled her eyes, 'Has she realised my feelings for her? Is the blush because she knows she can't return them? Does she like me? Pft, yeah right Soul keep dreaming, why would she like you?' I queried myself becoming sad at the thought that Maka wouldn't love me like I wanted her to.<p>

To distract myself I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number of the pizza shop. Realisation hit me when the worker asked me what I wanted. "Erm, give me a second…" I stalled, turning to Maka with a confused and slightly worried look. "What kind of pizza do you like? I'm cool with anything so choice is your partner." I smirked as that triggered Maka to blush deeply again.

"Erm, just normal if that's ok?" Maka blushed deeper and started a staring contest with the floor.

Turning back to the phone I ordered our plain pizza. Once the order had been made, I returned to facing Maka, "Erm, it'll be delivered in a while, what do you want to do for the time being?" I queried blushing slightly.

"I'll go read some more, let me know when its here." With that Maka was off studying again, 'How anyone can read so much in one day is beyond me. Its so un-cool to have a bookworm as a partner.' Not knowing what to do I wet and sat in our front room and began flicking through the channels on the television.

"Oh, Soul." 'Oh no' I thought as Blair's voice hummed in through the door. "Oh, hi there, Maka wasn't it?" Blair questioned not realising Maka was studying. Queried by Maka's silence Blair moved closer to whisper in Maka's ear and was greeted with a book colliding with her skull.

"Aw." Complained Blair, placing a sorrowful expression on her face. "Maka, it's not nice to hit people, especially with books." Blair complained.

This comment seemed to infuriate Maka, "Not nice, not nice, why would I be nice to someone like you who tries to scare me half to death while I'm studying? Oh, and while were on the subject of not being nice, it's not exactly a lovely thing when your suffocating Soul with your breasts just because you feel lonely. If you want happiness go find someone your own age and don't be torturing 17 year olds." Maka fumed, she stood now breathing heavily from the torment that had clearly left her.

I was watching the two women in the apartment the television held no interest to me anymore, the remark that Maka had just attacked Blair with had me in stunned silence. 'See, Soul, she doesn't need you, she can look after herself. She's only here to be courteous to you. She never asked to be your meister, if fact I bet she hates the fact she has to work with you.' My little demon giggled at me. 'Shut up, you don't know her.' I shouted back at him. The little demon laughed 'Neither do you, but we shall see if she can truly get along with you tomorrow. No doubt Stein will get you to try the 'soul resonance' link. Ha ha, lets us just see how well that goes.' He continued to chuckle. I concentrated on Blair and Maka in an effort to tune him out, if either of them had been looking this way they would have seen a minor discomfort in my expression.

"My own age? Maka how old do you think I am?" Blair questioned.

"How am I suppose to know? But older than us and by a few years if I had to judge."

"I'm 21 Maka, and maybe the reason I like it here is because you guys, well Soul as I don't know you makes me feel like a teenager again." Blair stated.

Maka blinked, and tilted her head in a questioning manner, no doubt wanting Blair to continue and explain, I was enthralled to hear anything else that would be said.

Blair sighed. "I had a bit of a rough time in my teens, my parents disowned me and I was forced to live with an old witch. She was lovely the kindest old lady I ever had the pleasure of meeting. However she was killed. Ironically not because she was a witch. She was just gardening at the time, I was inside preparing our dinner. When I went out to fetch her she lay dead on the path. I was later to know that she had tried to help a teen a few years younger than myself escape from a man with a knife and had received a blow herself instead. So Maka, do you think I am allowed to visit someone who doesn't judge me because I am a cat, and doesn't care about my past? Or should I just hang with people my own age who will judge me? Or should I return to cat-hood and hang with other cats, that also judge me? Ok they don't judge me as harshly but some of them are really horrible to me." Blair stated, close to tears at the end.

"I'm sorry Blair, I had no idea. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just stressing because I know I have to prove myself worthy of attending the DWMA. I have to prove that I can be a good meister. And I'm scared that I will be terrible at get thrown out." Maka moved closer to Blair with a sorrowful expression on her face, Maka wrapped her arms around Blair's waist and drew her into a hug. "I'm sorry Blair, I didn't mean anything I said, I just let my stress out, I'm sorry you were on the receiving end of it." Tears began to pool in Maka's eyes.

Still within my stunned silence I realised that my eyes were beginning to water. 'Pull yourself together Soul, crying for no reason is so un-cool.' I stated to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Flowing

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic******

* * *

><p>"Soul, get a grip. Men don't cry, especially not cool men." Soul muttered so lowly that I could not be sure I heard the words correctly. I doubted it considering what I thought I had heard. I was stunned to say the least when I noticed what looked like tears flowing from Soul's eyes. Although it was difficult to see as he had his head tilted at an angle where I could only see a fraction of his check.<p>

I sniffed trying to restrain the flowing tears that coursed down my checks, and dampening my t-shirt. Feeling warm wetness dripping in my hair I guessed Blair was not finished crying yet. I sighed trying to adjust to the situation. Blair stiffened at the sound, seeming to sense my slight discomfort.

"What time is it?" Blair suddenly questioned looking very worried. She swiftly untangled herself from my grip and glanced down upon her left wrist. "Shoot, I'm late for work. We'll talk about this later 'k?" She quizzed whilst rushing out the door without waiting for an answer.

"O…k." I muttered regardless of the fact that it was much to late for Blair to hear me. Silence followed sticking heavily to the situation that Soul and I now found ourselves within.

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable and I was thinking of something to say, the door bell chimed making me jump slightly. Soul stood and went to the front door seemingly unaffected. Upon the door opening I noticed a pizza delivery guy standing patiently a smile painted upon his tired face. Soul handed the man the money for the pizza and walked with the box to the kitchen table the door quietly clicking shut behind him. 'Maka, stop being a coward and say something. For goodness sake this guy is your partner now. Are you not even going to make an effort? Do you want this partnership to work?' I flushed slightly as I realised I was being childish waiting for Soul to break the silence, after all he wasn't the one who had snapped at a person he barley knew. And he was defiantly not the person who after snapping at that individual had started crying within the individual's arms. 'Grow up Maka.' Determination set in.

"Erm, Soul… sorry about that." I stated determined to say the words whilst the situation was still fairly fresh.

"Don't worry about it. Although it was so un-cool, you know that right?" Soul questioned.

All awkwardness disappeared soon to be replaced in my mind by frustration.

"Soul, why does it matter if it was 'cool' or not?" I retaliated.

"It doesn't really." Soul stated whilst scratching his head. My hand was twitching to grab a book and slam said book into Soul's skull. "But forget it, lets eat." Soul stated simultaneously diffusing the situation with his simple words. A blush stained my cheeks as I recalled the recent events ashamed that I had considered 'Maka-chopping' Soul after what had happened with Blair.

Soul opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice sitting down in the chair closest to him. I copied this motion. Sitting opposite to Soul made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. I could not resist looking at his relaxed form frequently, blushing when he caught me. Soul made no comment on my behaviour, possibly thinking I was insane or something along those lines.

"Maka..." Soul started seeming nervous to continue.

"Yes?" I queried, inquisitive about what he had to say.

"Would you accompany me to my piano room?" Soul asked, blushing very deeply as the words left his lips. He glanced at me regret echoing throughout his eyes.

Silent seconds ticked by and I answered "Of course." hoping that I had not delayed to long to cause Soul to much panic. Relief visibly washed over him, his tense shoulders relaxed, his hands unclenched from their fisted appearance. Soul glanced at me again although this time treating me to an obnoxious grin that was very characteristic of him. Upon seeing Soul's unrestrained smile I could not help but smile in return. 'I'll do anything to make him smile like that more often.' I though to myself.

"Cool." Soul stated moving around the table and grabbing my left wrist securely within his right hand. Blood rushed to my face at the casual touch that I was enduring. 'I wonder what his hand feels like? Rough or silky smooth?' I shook my head to try to dispel these thoughts circling my mind. Soul pulled me to the door which housed his piano, pulled out a key from his pocket and seconds later I stood looking upon a grand piano.

This piano was unlike any I had ever seen; not that I'd seen many, however I could still appreciate the simple elegance of this instrument. Its black body paint gleamed in the light directly overhead. The ivory keys looked spotless and as good as new. The stool upon which Soul would sit was a simple stool, not overly extravagant, it suited the piano perfectly. The simple black legs of the stool perfectly cleaned and the plain deep red cushion was without a blemish. I was almost ashamed to breathe in case I destroyed its beauty. I turned awestruck to face Soul only to find that I was alone.

"Soul?" I questioned the empty room as though it would answer me and reveal his location.

"Just a minute." Soul's voice radiated from the side wall, the wall on which his room was located. Surprise flowed through me. 'What is he doing?' I queried myself. Unable to answer I turned and glanced at the piano again. Its beauty was almost a tribute to its owner, graceful yet understated. Boring to the untrained eye. I heard the door click and turned in expectance. Only to be stunned speechless.

Soul stood before me in a black suit with white pinstripes, a blood red shirt with a tightly tied black tie. His white hair no longer supported by its normal beige headband, instead was just left sticking out in a very natural way. My breath caught as I realised how much the colours complemented his tanned skin and white hair making him almost gleam in the soft light.

"Ok, I'm ready." Soul stated whilst making his way to the piano seat.

"Wait." I stammered out.

"Why?" Soul queried.

"Give me a minute." I begged him.

"Ok…" Soul stared sounding confused, his face reflecting his feelings. I did not wait to hear what else he had to say.

I ran to my room and started flicking through the wardrobe. Blair had text me earlier stating she had bought me some clothes as a welcome gift. As I was flicking through the collection I had now obtained, a red dress caught my eye. It was deep red almost burgundy at the top and would sit off my shoulders with long sleeves. The skirt part of the dress was blood red and frilly with layers placed upon it. Upon the hanger that the dress was situated there were two red ribbons that matched the lower part of the dress. I pulled the dress out, surprised at how beautiful it looked, I was instantly touched that the cat had bought me this. I undressed quickly and hurried into the dress, yanking out my hair bobbles, gently brushing my hair and placing the ribbons carefully within it. I went to close the wardrobe door and noticed some simple black sandals underneath where the dress had been. 'These will defiantly suit the dress more than my boots' I said to myself whilst kicking off my boots and replacing them with the delicate looking sandals. Before leaving to return to Soul I quickly looked at myself in the mirror surprised by how grown up I looked in this dress. I made a mental note to thank Blair for it later.

I re-entered the piano room and was greeted by Soul already seated upon the stool gazing at the keys. Upon hearing the door close Soul glanced around and his mouth hung open, surprise written in all his features. I coughed in an attempt to stop Soul starting.

He stood up and made his way over to me stopping just in front of me. Then suddenly wrapping his arms around me and lifting me slightly, I had no choice but to place my arms around the back of his head. And with this gesture Soul leaned his face closer to mine and connected our lips. 'If this is a dream I never ever want to wake up.' was my only thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. Want

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic******

* * *

><p>Sitting at my piano staring blankly at the keys it was difficult to ignore the noise Maka was making; whatever the hell she was doing, I sighed. 'Why did she look so shocked when I had arrived in the room dressed in my suit? I guess she hasn't seen me dressed in anything but what I wear to the academy. Suppose I'm not that surprised I had shocked her. Guess I should have introduced this side of me slowly. Damn it I've ruined my chances, I'm always rushing relationships. Even though I like to call my self the 'cool guy' relationships are a fairly foreign territory to me.' I sighed again remembering all the advice Blair had dumped upon me.<p>

The door creaked behind me alerting me that Maka had returned, I waited anxiously for the door to close, thinking that if I turned around to early I might scare her away again. The door clicked closed and I heard Maka sigh. Moving very slowly as to not startle her I chanced a look behind me, my eyes meet her appearance surprised to find her dressed in a beautiful dress with carefully placed bows in her hair. Shocked into silence I felt the want and need for her rising within me.

She coughed for some reason. My body moved without my conscious thought up and towards Maka. Next thing I was aware of I was stood in front of her. After about a second of standing still I felt the need for her increasing again and wrapped my arms around her in a strong hold.

The warmth and weight of her against my skin was amazing, un-deterred by her dress I lifted her slightly, just enough so she couldn't escape me. Maka was then forced to place her arms around the back of my head. This feeling increased the want for her and I was no longer able to resist I leaned my head forward and connected our lips.

The sweet taste of her lips on mine made me moan slightly in pleasure possibly not loud enough for me to hear but sufficient enough to send shivers down my spine, and increase my heart rate. Maka made no attempt to move and I convinced myself she might even be enjoying herself.

'Hehe, you keep telling yourself that Soul, whatever helps you get through the day. How do you know this is real and not one of the fantasies I can create?' The little demon in my head chuckled.

'Shut up.' I retaliated. 'I don't care if this isn't real, as long as I can have Maka.' I ended the sentence with a smirk towards him knowing he was only trying to get to me through my love.

Maka moaned slightly and I placed her back on the floor, ready to release her and apologise, but Maka didn't let go and flee like I had expected her to. Maka's body began to press against mine from the top downwards. Slightly shocked but more than willing I increase my hold upon her,. Reaching up I ran my fingers through her loosened hair; the feeling of want increasing and pooling down into every part of my body, my breathe hitched as she moaned into my mouth.

No longer caring about the piano that sat abandoned behind me, I loosened my arm from around her waist and reached behind her to the door. My hand landed upon the handle and I managed to open the door without releasing our now heated kiss. Maka's arms tightened and now held my face securely to hers, she leaned her body fully against mine and kicked her feet of the floor.

'I take it that means she wants to go with me.' I chuckled internally.

Shuffling slightly towards the door to test my footing I realised how light Maka felt within my grasp. I nudged against the door grateful that it opened out over. I crossed over the door way into the corridor, opening my eyes slightly I noticed Maka had left her door wide open jammed with the boots she had been wearing. As Maka's room was directly across the corridor and the closest to me I nodded internally and shifted towards her door.

When I had reached Maka's room I kicked her boots out of the way and shut the door with my foot, I found myself once again grateful to the designer of this flat. working my way forward again I felt my foot catch on something and tried to unhook myself with my next step. As I plunged Maka first into the floor I realised that hadn't worked. Maka seemed totally unfazed by the fall and continued to connect our lips. I felt something warm and wet move across my lips and settle within the crease between them. Realisation struck me that this was Maka's tongue, slightly startled I allowed my lips to part slightly. Allowing her entrance, she eagerly accepted. Another moan admitted from Maka's mouth and her arms enclosed me tighter within her grip. I moaned in reply and this seemed to give her more confidence as she forced her tongue and mine to collide and attempted to tease movement from me.

Maka pushed her body against mine as much as our clothes would allow and gasped as she pressed against my crotch. I pulled my face away from Maka's to see her reaction. When her eyelids fluttered open there was slight embarrassment in her features however this was soon chased away with the unmistakable signs of want. She smiled sweetly at me and leaned to re-connect our mouths. The want in her eyes had told me one thing she wanted me and she was not letting me escape until I had fulfilled the want.

Maka's left arm loosened; and for a moment I feared she'd had enough of me already. Her arm swung to her side and pressed against my suit jacket. Maka grabbed the edge of the fabric and her hand worked its way up to my right hand shoulder part, she then began pushing and I realised she wanted my jacket off. To help her with her mission, I straightened my right arm and relaxed it so that the sleeve would require next to no effort for either of us.

She worked her way slowly down my arm, and pulling me closer with her other. Maka reached my right hand and all to soon my right arm was completely free of my jacket. Maka then placed her left arm back around my neck pressing my head with her hand, I felt her right arm relax and make its way to my other shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	11. Disregarding

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic******

******A/N: I am going on holiday on Thursday I will try to update before I leave however I may not get the chance, in the mean time I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Massive thanks to all my reviews, just knowing your enjoying the story inspires me to continue. =)******

* * *

><p>Relaxing my right arm I started the journey towards Soul's left shoulder the miniscopic space between made the task of canoeing my arm and hand all the more challenging. I was distracted to say the least. Once Soul's suit jacket once again laid in my palm I worked to remove the arm within it as quickly as I dared. 'Please let this be real, I think my heart would break otherwise.' I muttered to myself.<p>

Soul made no move to release himself from my grip, however he did seem to be encouraging me. Shifting his weight so the task of taking his jacket of was easier, allowing me to manoeuvre him like a puppet to achieve my goal.

I felt a warm silky texture wrap around my hand the second I had released the jacket that now laid somewhere on the floor. I realised Soul was holding my hand; my heart swelled at the thought, his thumb began to rub southing circled onto the back of my hand. 'See Maka, he knows your nervous and is being a kind gentleman and trying to calm you.' I smiled internally.

I felt Soul relax his right arm and dispense of the distance between us, I heard a gasp escape my lips, however this didn't effect Soul's motives at all. His hand moved up my left side slowly, teasingly slowly, so very slowly. The electricity that seemed to radiate from his being was causing rational thought to vanish from my mind. 'Umm, Soul' was about the most I could comprehend.

Soul's hand roamed over my breast; making my breath hitch, and flowed over the top of my dress, continuing to my collar bone and working up my neck. Bristling through my hair and grasping my ribbon, a slight tug and a flash of red entered my field of vision just as quickly as it vanished. Soul's finger ran back down my hair and neck although now he lingered at my collar bone, he shuffled his weight slightly to my right and then began running his index finger along to my shoulder. His hand grasped my shoulder and began a descent down my back.

'This should tickle, but it just seems…' I struggled trying to describe my feelings to myself until completely out of ideas I settled for 'different.'

At this exact moment Soul's hand connected with the back of my dress, one of his fingers slided into my dress. Soul 's hand haltered and Soul's eyes connected with mine, his face pulling back to show a look I did not fully understand. I assumed he was ensuring I was ok, I felt myself nod half hoping that this is what Soul was after. A grin spread across his face immediately informing me I had made the correct decision. Soul remained where I could see him. I ached to drag his face in for another kiss but my muscles didn't respond to my request.

Soul's finger edged along the back of my dress and rested in the middle of my back having connected with the zip. Soul smiled again, his teeth gleaming in the light. I felt a slight tug and felt Soul begin to unzip my dress. I felt my face grow hotter and Soul chuckled at the sight. With the zip making its way down my back my hands flew to Soul's shirt collar and began undoing the tie that was in-between me and Soul's shirt. I threw the still slightly tied tie on the floor an began working on the buttons of Soul's shirt. I felt Soul' gaze upon me but could not return it as the buttons on his shirt were requiring my full attention. Soul chuckled again and I felt his hand stop unzipping me almost at the bottom of my back. Soul's hand stroked up my back and rested upon my shoulder again.

I hummed slightly at the touch and craved more, I realised I had stopped undoing Soul's shirt and refocused on the buttons beneath my fingers, the process seemed to have taken me an hour but I was finally upon the last button, certain I could undo this button without staring it down I glanced back at Soul and he grinned warmly at me again. The cloth slipped free of its fastening and I ran my hand up Soul's chest slightly shocked at the scar upon it 'I'll ask him later.' I convinced myself.

I traced the scar with my finger unable to resist, just slightly on my way back to his shoulders. I gripped the corners of Soul's shirt and pushed it from his body. Allowing me to clearly view his chest, saliva gathered in my mouth. Soul chuckled again, he leaned inwards slightly, not close enough for me, but close enough for my heart to start racing again.

Soul shifted moving his left arm content to leave his right on my left shoulder. He placed his left hand upon my right shoulder and smoothly began a decent upon my arm. He reached the place of my off-shoulder sleeves and gripped the top pulling the sleeve down. The top of my dress shifted slightly but remained upon my chest; the sleeves were attached to my dress via a button secured on the inside, the dress had shifted slightly and Soul appeared to notice the button that he wasted no time in undoing. Continuing removing my sleeve from my right arm he pulled my hand away from his chest so he could discard of my sleeve. A tingling sensation skimmed my skin as it was removed. I expected Soul to release my hand, however he did not. Soul gripped my hand from the back and laced our fingers together awkwardly. He pressed my hand back onto his chest, my hand twitched as he began smoothly dragging my hand down his chest.

My fingers collided with the top of his trousers, Soul gasped, I glanced his way slightly startled and his gazed looked with mine filling once again with want. A slight pleading edge seemed to dominate them also, I disentangled my fingers from Soul's, a slight hurt look crossed his face as his arm fell into my stomach. Focusing on my hand without looking at what I was doing I moved my left hand to accompany my right at the ridge of his trousers. Soul gasped again, I ran my index fingers away from each other at the very ridge of his trousers. Soul nodded, like I had done and my finger automatically returned to the centre of his trousers. My right hand slipped down a little further and gripped the edge of the fabric that would release Soul of his trousers.

My left hand slipped slightly inside and felt around for the button to undo, my fingers connected with it, I felt my breathing hitch. Refocusing on my hands I slipped the button from its restraints and moved my left hand to Soul's right hip and my right hand to Soul's left allowing my fingers to trace his boxer line in the process. Soul's breathing became slightly ragged, however Soul shifted upwards so that I could push the trousers down to his knees, after which I placed my hands back upon Soul's chest.

My breathing became very difficult as I looked down at the semi-naked man in front of me. I saw Soul's plain black boxers and gasped as I noticed the tent within them. Soul shifted to his right hand side and slipped his left trouser leg from his leg, managing to rid himself of his shoe and sock in the process. Soul then returned his weight to his left side and repeated the process with his left.

I allowed my eyes to roam back up Soul's body, upon reaching Soul's face I realised Soul was grinning again, he leaned in and planted his lips next to my right ear and chuckled in a playful manner.

"My turn." Soul chuckled.

I felt my eyes widening an a lump stuck in my throat, I swallowed.

Soul planted a kiss on my jaw and slowly kissed his way back to my lips. Soul's right arm connected with my left shoulder and moved down my arm and undid the button connecting my remaining sleeve to my dress, Soul slipped my sleeve of my arm. His hand moved back up my left arm whilst Soul's left arm returned to my right shoulder. Soul slowly moved his right arm down to the ridge of my dress where the fabric had moved slightly. He placed the fabric within his grip and my breathing hitched, at this exact moment I felt Soul's tongue slip into my mouth, distracting me slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	12. Fulfilment

********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic********

********A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, I've literally re-written this chapter over and over and I'm still not convinced it's right, but I've made you wait long enough.********

* * *

><p>As I grabbed the corner of Maka's dress her breathing hitched. 'Distract her from what your hand are doing you idiot.' The shouted at myself. Nodding internally I pushed my tongue into her open mouth and felt her relax slightly. I felt a slight smile on my features as I realised I was successfully distracting her. Gripping the smooth fabric within my right hand I slowly began pulling the fabric in a downwards movement.<p>

The dress moved easily without much of a fight, I pulled the fabric slower edging my hand closer to her skin. I paused, shifting my weight slightly I moved my left hand from Maka's shoulder and ran it along her shin until I found the edge of the dress again, I realised to my amazement that this side of the dress was still fairly high upon its resting place considering the other now laid somewhere on Maka's stomach.

I gripped the fabric on my left hand side this time allowing my fingers to slip inside the dress. I paused that instant as Maka sighed slightly, worrying that I had scared her, my eyes shot open and revealed a view of a very relaxed looking Maka, with her eyes shut beneath me. Her beauty made my breathing hitch and I focused my attention back to my hands.

I moved my left hand and the fabric it was gripping down to the same level as my right hand. Maka's cleavage and breasts were now fully exposed to me, her nipples instantly becoming attentive as soon as the cooler air hit them. Her breasts looked as silky smooth as the rest of her skin but with the added cushion of being raised from the rest of her body.

'Go on, lay your head on them, you know you want to, think of how soft they must be. Consider the way they will feel.' I complied with my internal wishing moving my head down and facing my right hand side placed my face in-between Maka's breasts. The cushion effect was rather surprising but very satisfying. The warmth from Maka's chest seeped into my cheek 'I want to stay here forever.' I thought to myself.

I gently raised my head to continue with the mission I had in mind. I slowly moved both my hands downward again this time fully removing the dress she had been wearing, I managed to remove the simple sandal type shoes she had on at the same time.

I was at Maka's feet and I glanced at her almost naked body from her feet to her head, slowly enough to take in her beauty but not to slowly. My eyes locked with Maka's and noticed her cheeks had turned an almost beetroot colour. I smiled crookedly at her hoping this would reassure her, she appeared to take a deep breath then she smiled back at me in a stunningly beautiful way.

"You know not all guys are as cool and slow as I am." I nodded towards her body so that she would understand what I meant. Maka smiled more sincerely now and nodded fanatically. I grinned as I shifted so that I lay would back on top of her. I chuckled as was a little surprised when it sounded more menacing than I'd intended. I glanced worryingly at Maka frightened I'd scared her, though Maka didn't look fazed at all.

I leaned down and connected our lips once more.

* * *

><p>Soul's lips connected with mine again, my heart beat increasing due to the unfamiliar touch and the shivers it was sending down my spine. Heat pooled in my stomach with a slightly-nerving sensation. I could feel Soul more clearly now, I could fully appreciate his frame. Although I was ashamed to admit it to myself that this was not enough. 'I want more, I want all of him.' The more lustful side of me decided. My heart sped at the thought.<p>

Soul's hands began travelling down my body once more leaving tingling feelings behind them. Soul's left hand stopped at my hip but his right continued downwards until it reached my panty line. He then rubbed his finger slowly across the top of them, seemingly awaiting approval. I hummed in contentment, at which point Soul's hand entered my panties.

Looking towards Soul with a slightly concerned look I was not surprised to see him grinning reassuringly. Soul slipped part of his hand back outside my panties and began dragging them downwards, very slowly whilst looking at me for what I assumed was resistance. An uncomfortable feeling crept into my system and I fought it back. I may not know Soul that well but I trust him more than anyone. 'I love him.' I thought knowingly to myself.

With this in mind slight determination fell over me, and my body started moving of its own accord, the situation becoming blurry.

When I became aware of my actions again I realized that both Soul and myself were completely naked, Soul was laying between my legs. I felt a slight flush cover my checks. Soul leaned forward, his lips connecting with mine and I felt something pressing at my entrance. Realisation dawned on me the moment the pain did, I felt as though I was being torn apart cm by cm. I gasped in pain an Soul froze, unsure what to do. I gazed at him, noticing his apologetic glance. However the pain was increasing, somehow Soul remaining still was more painful than when he was moving. I whimpered and wriggled slightly, Soul took the hint and began moving again very slowly inwards. Soul pushed again and then laid still and kissed me sweetly upon my cheek inching towards my mouth. I tried focusing my attention upon this sensation other than the pain, which seemed to be neither increasing or decreasing.

Soul slid partially out again which caused a little discomfort but wasn't painful, he then pushed back in quickly making me gasp, though not from pain. The pleasure was starting to build.

Things quickly heated up from this point we started moving quicker with Soul filling me completely each time. After a little while of this back and forth, Soul began to slow. Curious I gazed at him, he grinned his crooked grin and pulled out. 'I've never felt more fulfilled.' I thought to myself smiling warmly back at Soul, gripping him tightly in a loving hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	13. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, please let me know what you think of this chapter I wasn't sure myself but thought you'd be the better judges. Thanks for sticking with it ^^**

* * *

><p>Comfort, warmth and happiness sunk into my awareness as I slowly began to awaken. 'Please let last night be real.' I thought to myself wondering how I would confirm it to myself. As my awareness gradually awoke I realised that I did not fully recognise my surroundings, shock making me bolt straight into a sitting position tiredness be damned. I gazed around and calmed myself as I realised I was in Maka's room. Content and sleepy I relaxed my back muscles so lay down again, as I fell towards the soft cushiony mattress I heard a sigh from my right-hand side, I felt all my muscles tense as I immediately stopped.<p>

I glanced nervously at the sleeping figure beside me and was more than relived to see it was Maka, smiling to myself I shifted my body so I could cuddle into her. As I shifted the cover that Maka had balanced upon her shoulder slipped down revealing that at least as far as I could see that she was not wearing anything. A warm flow erupted from my nostrils. 'Come on Soul, pull yourself together this is defiantly not cool. Although if she's not wearing anything… and I seem to not be wearing anything could that mean that last night wasn't a dream? Dare I entertain that thought?' I queried myself.

Glancing back at Maka a decision came to my mind. 'I'm not mentioning last night on the off chance that I was dreaming which is seaming less and less likely, but anyway.' Staring at Maka made me realise how quickly and deeply I had fallen in love. 'I'm going to make us breakfast.' I decided grinning to myself.

Once I found something I could wear, I made my way to the kitchen, passing Blair sleeping in cat form on one of the sofas within the social area slash dinning room. I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge, surprised at how little we had within it. Grapping the box of eggs of the top shelf, I opened the box relieved when it revealed six eggs. Grinning I proceeded to one of the cupboards and took out the frying pan, I began whistling to myself as my work began.

A chill passed over me causing me to awaken slowly my only hope within my head was that 'I hope I did not imagine that.' The chill creped back towards me and I realised I wasn't wearing any clothing. Joy began pooling within my chest as the possibilities that I dreamt that experience all but vanished. A relaxed whistling tune found its way to my ears carrying with it the distinct smell of fried eggs. I breathed in deep hoping whoever was cooking was sharing. I gripped the corner of the cover and began to remove it when the door creaking open, spooked me into covering myself in lightning speed.

Soul backed in the door holding a tray, he looked so very happy when he turned to face me grinning like a mad man. 'But he's my mad man.'

"Ah, your up, good morning." Soul said.

"Good morning…" I replied "I take it last night was no dream?" I queried gesturing towards the tray he was holding.

"I hope not otherwise I cooked you this for nothing." he grinned. A seriously look suddenly appeared upon Soul's face as he placed the tray upon my lap. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

I smiled shyly hoping to reassure him. "I would have told you if you were hurting me, and I'd defiantly have Maka-chopped you several times by now." He grinned as I finished my answer.

"Anyway eat up and get dressed were gonna be late, and cool guys aren't late." Soul said gesturing at the clock upon my table.

I ate quickly yet still somehow trying to savour the experience. Soul laughed as I dropped some of the egg in my slow haste.

Ten minutes later, we headed out the door Soul making some weird observation about Blair not bothering us. Well mainly him. I grinned to myself..

The trip to the academy was incidentally more comfortable than normal, I gripped Soul tight and moved as close to him as possible, unfortunately the trip was over before I got the chance to fully enjoy it.

As we arrived at the Academy, I pulled myself closer to Soul wishing I never gad to let go. I heard chuckling and felt Soul's back vibrating slightly, hearing him laugh even quietly like this brought a wide grin to my face.

Walking to class with Soul by my side I felt complete I didn't dare hold his hand, not in the Academy, not yet. Soul seemed to understand completely he kept his hands hidden within his pockets as usual, slouching slightly as he walked. As Soul would call his 'cool walk'.

We arrived at the class room and quickly took our seats, as I sat, I noticed that Kid was sitting in the seat next to me. I blinked in a shocked manner as he leaned slightly towards me. My back connected with something behind me, I realised I was leaning away from Kid. I turned to see what I had collided with and noticed Soul looking annoyed. I mouthed my apology.

The classroom door swung open and our teacher appeared.. The day dragged as the lessons continued. Kid seemed to inch closer and closer with each passing lesson. Finally lunch arrived and I attempted to rush out the room, however I was held in place a hand was holding my arm tightly preventing me from moving. I glanced towards its owner, not surprised to see Kid smiling at me.

"Hold back a sec, Maka I'd like to speak with you." Kid stated still smiling.

I gulped slightly as his grip on my arm tightened, he left me no choice. I remained standing staring at him till the noise in the classroom disappeared completely. "What's wrong?" I queried.

"Nothing is wrong Maka, I just wished to speak with you." Kid replied simply.

I heard a scoff from behind me and turned slightly to insure I wasn't crazy. Soul grinned at me as my eyes locked with his. My heart pounded in response. "I bet you say that to all the girls Kid." Soul chortled out.

"Nobody asked you to stay Evans." Kid stated simply, all emotion washed out of his face.

"I'm not leaving you with her." Soul sniggered. "She's mine."

Shock crossed Kid's face as I felt blood pool into my checks.

"What if she doesn't want to be yours?" Kid asked pleadingly, he seemed to be desperately trying to draw my attention. I was to interested in there 'talk' to say anything.

Soul sniggered again. "She's mine Kid, back off. Don't tell me your jealous!" Soul's voice took a serious note until the last word where he seemed unable to control his sniggering anymore.

Shocked I stared at Kid intrigued to his answer. He stood staring at the floor, I noticed a slight blush has developed on his checks.

"That's none of your business Evans." Kid stated coldly, pushing past me and almost running at the classroom door.

Soul sniggered again, I glanced at him astounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	14. Formalities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>After my remark to Kid I could not stop sniggering to myself. After lunch I sat between Kid and Maka insuring he wouldn't try anything. Classes flew by, towards the end of the last lesson I suddenly remembered that Maka and I were due to see Professor Stein after we were finished for the day, nervousness followed. Professor Stein who was currently teaching whilst sitting on his chair that has toppled over yet again from another of his elaborate entries glanced directly at me. I sweat-dropped fearing what he would say. Stein opened his mouth to speck as the bell rang, he quickly closed his mouth and nodded to himself or me I wasn't certain.<p>

I grasped Maka's arm as she was preparing to leave, I sensed her glancing at me so I shuck my head as I silently waited for the class to file out.

"What's wrong Soul?" A concerned voice asked me.

I turned my head to look at Maka, "We have to stay remember? Stein wants to see us at six at the graveyard." I calmly answered.

"I remember but why are we still here, its only 4?" Maka quizzed me a questioning scowl covering her features.

"Well we need to register that you're my meister which could take a while. After that we'll grab something to eat and make our way to the graveyard. Is that cool?" I sighed, 'The formalities of the academy are gonna be the death of me.' I moaned to myself.

'That is if Stein doesn't kill you first, I wonder how compatible do you think you are with her?' Little Ogre chuckled.

'Shut up, what your saying isn't cool, you know I hate things that aren't cool.' I stated.

Little Ogre chuckled again, 'We'll just see if that determination remains during your test, shall we?'

I noticed Maka staring at me in a confused way.

'Crap, I think she said something but I was too busy arguing with that pest.' I internally stated sweat-dropping. "Let's get going." I stated trying to ignore the confused gaze I could feel burning into me.

We walked silently to one of the many receptions, this one normally dealt with handing out missions but if I'd leant anything from my previous meisters it was that this reception also registered weapons and meisters. Although I never found out why the information was needed the lady behind the desk was more than used to me.

As we rounded the corner the desk came into sight. The semi-circular deep wood desk stood no higher than the top of my legs though it stretched out twice as wide. In the centre of the wood was a engraving of the outside of the school with DWMA engraved below it, other than this the wood was seamless and shone brightly from continuous cleaning and polishing. The desk top was neatly arranged with piles of paper either side of the woman sat looking through papers upon the desk. She was a kind hearted woman that would never let anyone down, her fair skin and her slight frame were exaggerated by the tight dark clothing she wore. Her hair was of mid length and of a brownish blonde colour, slight streaks of green could be seen when the light hit her hair at the right angle. Although she was looking down at the moment I knew her eyes were pale green in colour, I also knew that though she was excepting of everyone those eyes would always be filled with a deep pain, one I did not understand.

We arrived at the desk and I cleared my throat to get her attention, she glanced up recognition filled her face as she smiled slightly. This smile did not reach her eyes, non of her smiles that I have seen ever have.

"Well hello Soul, it's been a while. Who's this?" She asked nodding towards Maka.

I glanced over towards Maka who seemed to be finding something on the floor worthy of her attention, I chuckled slightly. "This is Maka Albarn, she's my meister." I stated.

"Ah, alright I'll just go get the paperwork to register the both of you." She stated as she walked towards the cupboard behind her, the cupboard contained shelves and shelves of alphabetically arranged papers. I was always surprised that it never fell down from the strain of so many papers.

She paused a moment running her finger along the shelves; locating the paper we needed, finally finding it she pulled one of the many copies out and walked back to the desk.

"Ok." She stated "Soul you know what to do but I'm gonna say it anyways. Go fill in all the information and then return the form to me, ok?" She smiled again dismissing us.

I walked over to the table that was quite literally opposite the reception desk and took a seat, I motioned for Maka to take the seat opposite me. I stared at her confused when she did not comply, her hair was covering her eyes as she looked down. Remorse filled me and before I realised what I was doing Maka was in my arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I queried trying not to sound judgemental.

Maka shuck her head. "I'm fine just overwhelmed." She stated quietly.

I sweat-dropped "Alright then, shall we?" I queries motioning to the table and the abandoned form. "It's just a formality, nothing to worry about. I promise." I grinned.

Maka sighed, "Thanks Soul, guess your cool after all. Why do we need to fill this in now?" She queried.

"Well academy policy is that we're not suppose to fight unless were registered. Don't ask me why, I don't know, I'm not interested enough." I answered.

Maka grinned, chuckling slightly. "Alright then, lets get this form filled in so that we can get something to eat before we see Stein. I have a feeling that this test will go better without an empty stomach."

I grinned at her as we sat down, I pushed the form towards Maka, she glanced at it, pulled out a pen and began filling in her details.

Forty five minutes later we stood at the reception desk just handing in our form. The woman behind the desk chuckled at us, she flicked through the pages to insure we had missed nothing nodding in confirmation at us when she was happy.

"Alright you finally finished it. I'll process these details into the system. Enjoy your test with Stein, try to stay alive." She chuckled. "I'm joking, just be careful alright?" She stared at us sternly insure the warning had reached us; I noticed Maka nod from the corner of my eye and followed suit.

We slowly made our way to the cafeteria hunger causing both our stomachs to growl loudly. I glanced at Maka as we entered the cafeteria and I noticed a faint blush upon her checks. I grinned.

"Alright what we gonna get?" I asked.

Maka's head snapped up as she looked around, she strolled towards the counter which held the remaining food. I sweat-dropped slightly, 'Don't answer me then.' I commented to myself. I walked over to her and asked. "See anything you want?"

"Er, what is this stuff?" She queried gesturing at something unidentifiable.

"Not a clue, then again I never know what anything is here." I chuckled. "Just buy it, its not gonna bite. Besides we'll need all the energy we can get." I stated getting serious.

"What kind of 'test' is Stein gonna put us through?" Maka asked a concerned note entering her voice as she purchased the unidentified food.

"Its nothing to worry about, we're just going to fight with him a little so he can ensure our soul's wave length is compatible enough for battle." I answered, looking over at Maka she seemed terrified. I chuckled whilst picking a plate up at random and paying for the food. "Don't worry it's just a formality." I stated calmly grinning crookedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	15. Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Silence echoed around us as we walked outside the DWMA heading towards the cemetery. The moon laughed down at us as the nights coolness set in. the whispered around us, ruffling our clothes and hair as it connected with us. The dark clouds within the sky seemed to create a foreboding atmosphere. Movement caught the side of my vision and my heart rate increased as I turned to face it. It stood within inches of me moving along at a pace similar to mine but remaining half a step behind. A street light shinned over head illuminating his features as he grinned a spiky-toothed grin towards me, the light making his hair gleam whiter than I'd ever seen but causing shadows over his eyes. I gulped in surprise as he laughed slowly at me, irritation soon followed.<p>

"Maka, what are you staring at you look like you've seen a ghost." Soul chortled .

"Maka… chop." I stated as a thick book I happened to be carrying collided with his skull.

"Ow, what the hell Maka, did you really have to hit me so hard? It isn't cool you know?" Soul angrily stated.

"Sorry, I'm not used to walking with people so I thought you were stalking me." I replied guiltily.

"Your joking right? Who'd want to stalk a flat-chest like you?" Soul laughed.

"Maka… chop." I replied as the book connected with his head again.

"Did you really have to hit me again?" Soul replied weakly.

"If you didn't insult me it wouldn't be necessary." I stated simply looking at the dimly lit street ahead of us.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Soul asked, his eyes seeming to capture what little light there was to gleam retentively at me.

"Fine. How much further to the cemetery?" I asked curiosity flaring within me.

"Just beyond that house…" Soul stated pointing at a house in the distance. "you'll be able to see it soon." He smirked.

The silence returned between us, the only noises that of the city surrounding us and our footsteps echoing within the street. A slow dripping noise issued from a corner somewhere and added to the tension I felt rising within me. Each drip echoing between our steps forcing its presence to be noticed.

The lights up ahead of us finally revealed the graveyard, fog covering the distant tombstones as all that was visible was the first few rows and some leaf-less trees swaying in the dying wind. A crow's caw sounded as we entered the eerie place through the wrought-iron gates that now creaked to a close behind us.

My heart rate skyrocketed and my legs refused to move an inch, panic forced adrenaline round my body as I searched for danger or in this instance Stein. I audibly gulped, a warm pressure landed softly upon my right shoulder, I flinched from the touch terrified. Looking at the hand placed upon my shoulder and following the arm that accompanied it I realised it was only Soul.

'Dammit that's twice in one night he's scared me.' I grumbled to myself.

The fallen leaves that littered the pathway before us began to crunch as we moved forward killing any chance we had of a sneak attack. The wind seemed to whisper through the trees carrying inhuman sounds and causing shivers down my spine. The tension was almost unbearable as we slipped deeper into the cemetery.

Bong… a clock in the near-distance began to chime signalling six o'clock, the tension already a visible aura increased dramatically as the clock wailed its final chime with an echoing Bong. Silence. I barely dared to breathe fearing what would happen if I did. Small squeaking noises issued from somewhere nearly, too insignificant to be anything other than rats.

Soul pressed against my back, this time I knew it was him as we had discussed this earlier. We figured this was the easiest way to see Stein's attack as it provided little to non existent blind-spots. I moved my right hand slightly behind me and placed it within Soul's, this strategy allowed Soul to transform the second he needed to without having to reach me first. We remained absolutely still, listening for any sound that would alert us to Stein's presence. Listening, listening to the echoing silence.

"Well hello students." A voice chuckled out, one instantly recognisable as Stein's.

I glanced to my right and there he stood, turning the screw in his head like he didn't have a care in the world. I clenched Soul's hand tighter, he instantly transformed into a scythe, I faced Stein fully and prepared myself for whatever was going to happen next.

"Ah, good to see your prepared." Stein stated. "However, I'm not happy." He grinned manically. "I want you to fight me at full power, not as a scared mess." He stated his disappointment seeping into his voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you sir." I said simply, beginning to pour my soul wave length into Soul. I could feel him smirking and his voice entered my mind.

"So, you wanna try soul resonance right at the beginning? That's cool, I always hated drawn out fights." His chuckle echoed in the very corners of my mind. "Alright ready? On three, one, two, three…" He stated gaining more enthusiasm with each number.

"Let's go, soul resonance." We stated together within our minds.

Nerves built within me but I fed soul my wave lengths all the same. He returned them to me with a amplified manner of power, the pressure building within us. I could no longer feel myself as Soul and I were one and the same, I felt as if I had been but half a person until now. My other half returning to me through Soul's power. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing save destroying our enemy. A skill that I had read about filled my head as I chanted. 'The legendary super-skill of the scythe-meister, Which-hunter.' as I finished the chant I shifted Soul so that his blade was above me, he became heavier and lighter at the same time, heavier from the weight if the spell and lighter as we shared the burden.

I propelled Soul towards Stein, he held out his hands feet wide apart, knees bent, awaiting contact. Which-hunter collided with Stein's hands and the force pushed him back a little, We forced more of our wave lengths to exchange to build more power. I noticed Stein's glasses crack with the pressure. He mouthed something at me and I felt a warmth building in his hands, when he applied this to which-hunter pain shot through my entire body. Which-hunter shattered out of existence, I fell backwards loosing grip of Soul somewhere along the way.

'Soul.' My only thought before my body collided with the ground, one of my gloved hands rested before my eyes and I noticed the singed look of the fabric. I guessed it looked as though we'd walked through a fire, getting slightly burned in the process. And from one attack, one. Depression hit me like a brick, clearly I was not suited to be Soul's meister if I couldn't withstand more than a single attack.

"Well, I'm amazed. You two make great partners, I actually can't believe you managed to use and control which-hunter. And then you added additional pressure to it when it did not have the effect you wanted. On any normal human who's soul has become a Kishin egg, that attack would defiantly finish them. However it really is useless with me." Stein patronisingly stated. "Hmm, I think I'll experiment on you now." He stated whilst walking towards me.

An arm appeared at my side as I heard the voice I had been longing to hear. "Don't you dare." Soul stated calmly, positioned above me in a way that Stein could not gain access to me easily.

'Soul, your alive.' I all but whimpered internally to exhausted and emotional to trust my voice.

"Alright then Evans, I'll take you instead." Stein stated, crouching down in front of Soul and extending his hand to lay on top of Soul's head.

A couple of hurried heartbeats later, Stein had done nothing further, confusion built within me. "Well done, you both pass." Stein chuckled.

"Huh?" Soul stated.

"You can both go on missions to collect souls and hopefully turn you…" He pointed at Soul, "Into a death-scythe" Stein said simply. He grinned, the moonlight bouncing of his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. "That was the point of this test you know!" He stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	16. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, life and college keep getting in the way. Also any ideas where I can go with this? I've got a rough idea but opinions are more than welcome. :)**

* * *

><p>The walk back to the academy was painful and uneasy, we purposely had left the bike at the academy so that we'd remember to see Dr. Medusa afterwards, it seemed like a joke now, there was no way we wouldn't go to see her now. The pain that I could feeling shooting from all the nerves within my body was nothing not compared to the pain I could sense Maka was in. Even though our resonance was gone I could still feel that she was, especially when she'd stood up from our ordeal, pain had shot through my sides and back momentarily immobilising me and Maka.<p>

The academy loomed ahead of us, the stairs winding towards it all that remained of our torturous journey to be checked over, cursing myself for not expecting this we began the climb to the main doors. The climb was painful to say the least every step caused Maka to place weight upon her aching sides and back causing a jolt to course through us. I glanced at Maka and she smiled at me, not her normal smile just a smile to reassure me she would be fine, she was not letting the pain show, not even letting out a whimper when it spiked every so often as she placed a foot wrong. I admired her My teeth were practically obliterating my bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet, even then the odd whine would escape me.

We reached about half way up the steps when I could no longer stand the pain Maka was bearing. I side steeped towards her and placed my left arm on her left shoulder, through the corner of my eye I noticed Maka glaring at the offending hand and I quickly placed my right hand under her left knee, bending my knees and picking her up. Slight pain coursed from my link to her but this pain was minimal especially compared to the stairs. Glancing at the girl within my grasp I noticed displeasure seeping from her effecting every feature, I felt my lips curl into a grin.

Time moved to quickly with Maka in my arms, and too soon we reached the top of the stairs and I was no longer able to hold her. Sighing internally whilst relaxing my arms to release her.

Walking along the corridor to the infirmary did not seem to be effecting Maka to much, relief washed through me that she wasn't hurt from my carrying her. Sighing internally again I visualised carrying her to our destination , a knot appeared within my stomach and warmth washed over my entire being. Concern filled me as I tried to dispel the feeling of warmth in case Maka felt it and mistook it for an illness or pain of some kind.

A dark mahogany door stood between us and the infirmary, I glanced at Maka and froze instantly as her eyes locked into mine. Heat pooled within my cheeks at this realisation. Maka's eyes softened and she smiled at me causing my heart rate to increase and my blush to deepen slightly. She nodded at me causing a feeling that can only be explained as every cell stopping whatever it was doing instantly, all my attention was hers, deciphering the meaning of the nod. Maka's head tilted slightly indicating the door, everything clicked into place. She was letting me know that we should knock and enter. Disappointment filled, my focus became not allowing it to show as a smile spread on my lips.

Cold wood grazed my knuckles as I knocked, a soft voice murmured what sounded like an "Enter.". Placing my hand upon the frame of the door I pushed slightly causing the door to move. We glanced into the room that opened up to us. The coal coloured tiled floor spread to the very light yellow walls. Posters dotted the walls breaking the otherwise cold feel of the room. Four standard hospital beds occupied the space, all of which were vacant at the moment, the white covers all neatly folded on the beds. On the far right hand side of the room was a table upon which were a small pile of books and some note paper, the desk was occupied with a chair where Dr. Medusa sat waiting facing us with a smile upon her lips.

"Ah, I see your both still alive, excellent." Medusa stated calmly, her grin increasing as she spoke.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Curiosity flaring.

Medusa's smile transformed into a smirk. "Well, it was a possibility. So, did you pass or fail?" Her voice was changing to that of a sneer.

'Medusa knows my track record with meisters, the previous three I'd thought would work; only one of them actually took the test we've just completed, though they only lasted two minutes before dropping me. Another of the failed meisters couldn't even pick me up, and finally my most recent except Maka couldn't swing me. Guess she had every reason to believe I failed in finding my meister again. Ha, well this time I picked the right person.' I thought smirking to myself.

'Yes Soul, we've done well.' The little demon smirked in the back of my mind.

"Well." I stated ignoring the demon and stealing a glance towards Maka. I looked at the floor in an attempt to hide the smirk I knew was ever growing on my face. Looking at Medusa I said "We passed." . The look on her face was priceless. One second it was mocking the next void of all emotion though a little shock hung in the corner that she couldn't dispel.

"Oh," The shock that Medusa was trying so desperately chimed from the word. "congratulations I suppose. Now are you injured? You look pretty beaten up." Medusa's professional side kicking in.

I glanced at Maka, noticing how she was staring at the floor her right hand gripping her left arm. Pain radiated from her via our resonance that lingered even now. Turning back to Medusa I simply stated. "Yeah see to Maka, she's in a lot of pain."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	17. Bath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The walk back to the academy had been torture, I was aware that Soul could feel every time the pain crippled me as he picked me up on the stairs. Aware of this fact I attempted to keep my mind occupied with trivial matters whilst Dr. Medusa insured I wasn't in danger from my injuries. I could feel Soul was injured to however when offered help he pushed me ahead insisting that I was in more pain than he. After Soul and I had been checked over we had been told to stay at home for the next three days and rest, no strenuous exercise and no classes. I had begun to argue because I was already behind in the work load area, however Dr. Medusa had given me a look that I could not argue with. We returned home quickly on Soul's bike, sighing as we entered. What would we do for three days?<p>

I glanced at the clock '8:30, hmm, not as late as I though. Still a little early for bed though.' I mused to myself. Walking towards my room I was determined to at least get changed and settle on some work. As I entered my room and flicked the switch on I noticed Blair in cat form sleeping soundly on the bottom of my bed. 'Well at least I know where she is. I mussed to myself. Catching a glance of my reflection. 'I look a mess.' I reeled in horror, 'a bath is needed, as soon as possible. Though I should possibly check with Soul to insure its ok.' determination set in as I headed down the hallway, noise emitted from ahead of me, checking the link I somehow still held with Soul I found him in the front room, from what I could guess he was laid down watching something and for some reason a coldness creped across his chest.

Turning into the front room the reason for the cold I had felt caused blood to pool into my cheeks. Soul was laid upon the sofa, his headband abandoned on the floor beside him, his shoes laid in a messy pile at the end of the sofa closest to me. Soul's t-shirt hung over the back of the sofa, whilst Soul himself seemed to be dozing, drool issued from the right-hand side of his mouth.

The casual exposure of both Soul's sleeping face and his chest had more blood collecting in my cheeks. Nervousness filled me, as I lowered myself to prod him.

"Urgh, vwhat wdo you want?" Soul murmured.

"Er, Soul I was going to take a bath, is that ok?" I almost giggled back.

Soul's head shot up, eyes suddenly linked with mine. "Yeah its fine, do you mind if I take one too?" He smirked.

"Er, no. Do you want to go first?" I queried shock and confusion coursed through my brain.

"Na, you go first." Soul stated grinning wider.

"Ok, I'll let you know when I'm done." I stated.

"Take your time." Soul chuckled.

'Ok what is going on?' I queried to myself as I practically run to the bathroom. Glancing into the big bath I turn the hot water tap experimentally. Water gushes out at a reasonable temperature content I lean to place the plug into the plug-hole, turning the tap as quick as it will go I turn and exit the room allowing the bath to fill for a while. Crossing the corridor and entering my room I quickly search for a new night gown. As I open the draw a bag is visible just underneath a t-shirt, confusion swirls in my mind as I reach for the bag. My hands contact the cold plastic, curiosity flares and without a thought my hands move and the bag is open. Peering inside I notice something dark within the bag's clutches. 'I can't see what it is, guess I'll have to take it out of the bag.' I sighed internally. Reaching into the bag, my fingers contacted the smooth silky surface of the clothing as I grasped it and carefully freed it from its captor a few details caught my attention. The clothing was a deep red colour so deep it looked almost black, along the edges of the fabric was a intricate design of blood red lace. As I found the sleeves I held it up to better examine it. The sleeves were of the strap kind although the lace trailed of the edge and formed a sleeve that would reach at least half-way down my upper arm. The v-shaped neck line was also trimmed with the lace and where the ends met was a small bow of the lace, just below this were three blood red buttons attached for decoration purposes only. 'Its beautiful, its so long and flowing.' I stated to myself, grasping the fabric to my body I twirled to glance in the mirror, the length of the nigh gown reached just above my knees. A noticed a smile spread across my lips.

Leaving the comfort of my room, with my new night gown and a towel in hand I quickly entered the bathroom. A wall of steam greeted me. 'Wow, guess the water was hotter than I thought. Oh well.' I stated sighing contently. Placing the towel and my night gown upon the towel radiator to keep them warm, I began to strip my clothes insuring the door was locked as I did so.

Once my clothes lie in a mess on the floor I quickly made my way to the bath and stopped the water flow, placing a hand within the water I internally purred at its warmth. Returning to my normal stance, lifting my left leg and slowly placing it into the water, hmming at the temperature. My foot collided with the bottom of the bath and quickly shifting my weight to my left foot I carefully lifted my right foot and plunged it through the water to meet my left. I shuffled forwards slightly and sat within the wonderfully warm water, bubbles hovered on the surface that I had not noticed before, sighing contently I began to relax within the water's embrace.

A current trailed past my left leg concern filled me, shaking my head to dispel it. 'I won't let my imagination stop me enjoying this bath.' I internally stated with confidence. The water relaxed me the bubbles lay around me causing little rainbows of light where the light hit them, the beauty astounded me. Leaning back to place my head against the edge of the bath I sighed, my eyelids closing from the contentment.

My left leg slipped away from my right, leaving my centre exposed to the water, the sensation of the ripples my leg movement had caused, caused a tingling sensation in my stomach. Slight pressure on my left leg caused me no concern, a slight movement of the pressure causing currents to swirl caused me to become captivated within seconds. My world still lacking the sights around me; as I dared not open my eyes, was completely over powered by the sensations enclosing me. The pressure inched ever upwards along my thigh.

Minutes possibly hours later the pressure finally reached the top of my leg though it did not seem content in this achievement and began inching its way towards my centre. Slower and slower the pressure moved taunting me. My lower-half moved involuntarily towards the pressure, hoping this would speed its journey, my actions did not seem in vain as the pressure now rested upon my folds. Air rushed into my lungs as a gasp escaped me, the water not the only reason my cheeks filled with blood.

As my gasp escaped me the pressure moved to my centre, stroking it, no longer able to prevent myself my eyes fluttered open as my lower-half thrust forward. The pressure remained to my joy and my silent suspicions were confirmed. Travelling along the skin that was connected to the pressure still caressing my centre an arm connected to a torso, a slight scar barely visible in the mists. Travelling up from the torso was a snowy head of hair, the colour almost blended perfectly with its surroundings. Under the white bangs red lustful eyes connected with mine, a grin spread upon his lips and the pressure to quicken its torment.

"Soul." I moaned. Casing the grin to increase. "Soul, please." I all but slurred.

"Yes Maka, what do you want?" Soul's sniggering reply lapped against my ears.

"Please Soul, please." I couldn't prevent the begging words, nor could I comprehend any others.

"You only have to ask Maka." Soul's cocky voice replied.

"Soul please, please." I thrust my lower-half forward hoping to force him into me. His fingers continued teasing running over my clit more and more.

"What do you want?" Soul asked teasingly.

My sighed reply seemed to almost echo within the room. "You."

Even if it had seemed impossible somehow Soul's grin widened more. The teasing stopped and a moan of anguish escaped my lips transforming into a laugh from Soul. The currents in the water swirled and I realised Soul was moving. Closing my eyes for a second when I re-entered the world of detail Soul's face hung inches from mine. The pressure at my centre was back, sitting on my clit, Soul glanced at me, his face getting closer, my eyes fluttered shut and the soft warmth of Soul's lips met mine.

Unable to stop my urges my arms wrapped around his shoulders my lower-half thrusting upwards, seeking the pleasure that awaited. The feeling of completeness took over as Soul filled me, a sigh escaped my lips. Movement caused more pleasure than I remembered, the addition of water seemed to enhance each thrust and sensation. A tight sensation pooled into my stomach causing panic. Soul thrust expelling the thought from my mind. 'I need him closer , I want him closer.' My arms locked down around Soul my legs travelling to the lower of his back gripping him. Soul thrust harder, causing the tightness to increase. A moan escaped my lips, I internally recoiled at the sound. 'I've never made that before.' I muttered internally. Something was happening it felt as if I was holding Soul within a death-grip without enough room to move out and in, though he somehow managed it. Tightening my grip I felt Soul thrust again and all the tension loosened with a warm flowing feeling travelling downwards. Another warm feeling became apparent though flowing upwards.

Soul's eyes caught mine again and he pulled away from me, currents flowing around my centre no longer teasing, simply adding to the pleasure. Soul escaped me as he stood, water showering from him. A hand reached towards me. Placing my hand in his and feeling a little tug I stood again. Grinning towards Soul I stepped out of the bath and grabbed my towel. "That was the best bath I've ever had." I stated simply, earning a genuine smile from Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	18. Nightmares Part 1: Maka

**A/N: There are scenes within this chapter that some readers may find distressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters mentioned within this FanFic.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, it's taken me ages to work out where this was going. I hope it answers some questions you guys had. It's not quite finished yet I just wanted you guys to have a chance at reading it.**

* * *

><p>Cold, so very cold it threatens to suffocate any notion of heat from my body. The darkness only hides my body like a dark unwelcoming sheet, I want to run, run so far away he will never find me. I can't, I know I can't. There are some things that we just can't escape, he is just one of them.<p>

The coldness begins to bite again as the clouds begin to release the icy rain from their clutches. I lay staring at the heavy clouds as the rain cascades around me. I can't feel the water running across my skin, or soaking my clothes, or anything but the bitter cold.

Tap, tap. I feel my eyes widen as the sound of his steps echo over the now heavy rain. I shoot to a sitting position wincing at the pain in my stomach as I do so. He's coming, I know he is, he wouldn't let me be alone for long. I force myself backwards, vainly hoping to increase the distance between us, hard stone blocks my path as I hoped it wouldn't. I can see him now, well his outline at least, as he slowly makes his way towards me. The tapping of his shoes grows louder until it feels like it will swallow me up. I cringe against the wall wishing that I could slip through it, I know what is coming and I know I can't stop him.

"There's my little girl." He mocks. "I was wondering where you'd gotten of to. I should have guessed you'd try to run again." he adds in a disapproving tone. I glance at his face an notice his smirk, the sparkle in his eyes that only appears in these situations is illuminated in some foreign light. He holds his hand out to me, questioning what I will do. "Now are you going to come back, or am I going to have to drag you again?" He voices his question aloud, the same question he asks me every time.

I want to run, now more than ever. I want to get away, yet I know if I try things will be worse. Things will be much, much worse. I glance around not really knowing why. Whilst my head is turned I feel a pull, my head snaps back around. He's got my hand, he's got me.

"Lets go." He smirks. Pain radiates from my stomach as my vision goes completely black.

Pain surrounds me as I regain conciseness. I wish I could have stayed out cold, or better never woken again. Laughter echoes around the small space that now surrounds me. Heat gathers on my stomach and drips downwards over my lower half. My arms are pulled tightly to both sides above my head, my legs pulled in the same manner below my waist. It hurts, I can no longer pinpoint the pain, it is everywhere. A dim light pulses from the door as it opens.

Here he comes, along with my nightmare.

Blinding light shatters the darkness as he flicks the light switch by the door. The small room is now illuminated but I've no need to look around, I know what is in this room. The blood red walls and floors will be covered in patches of brown as they have been since my first visit here. The table to either side of me will be littered with a variety of sharp to blunt metal objects. These objects will be cleaned to perfection, looking a little like giant glitter in the light. A tripod is stationed in front of me, to which he will now be attaching his portable video recorder. The beep that bounces around the walls informs me that this visit he will keep a record of.

I look down not wanting to see his smirking face, the wound on my stomach has opened again and the heat that I could feel was my own life-blood dripping away. I notice my decency has not been spared as my clothes now lay in a shredded pile near my feet. He laughs again and I flinch knowing what is to come and dreading every second. He pauses to chose his instrument of choice, sighing slightly at random intervals to pretend it is a difficult decision. He does not keep the farce up for long.

I see a hand speed towards my face and yank it up to face his smirking grin. He places a contraption around the top of my head, it pins me in place ensuring I can't look elsewhere. I notice he is wearing his red turned brown costume of trousers and a short sleeved shirt, his signature tie hangs loosely around his collar. He smirks somehow more as a cold rod is pressed against my stomach. It enters my wound and twists around, this instrument is not sharp it doesn't need to be. The pain of the twisting causes my breath to rush from my body.

He's pleased, I can tell he forces the rod further in however he is met with the resistance that is uncut skin. He frowns, leaving me for a moment I stare at the door, not wanting to see him choosing his next weapon. He floats back into my vision and smashes his hand and the object hidden beneath just below my collar bone. He doesn't allow his weapon to travel far, he wouldn't wish me to die and his fun to end. He moves his other hand to my inner thigh and moves in upwards to find my groin. I flinch my eyes squeeze shut, he forces me open. the tip of his weapon hovers at my entrance. He punches the spiked metal piece inside of me, ripping and twisting as he goes. Heat floods the area as I scream in pain. He chuckled glad to have finally caused the scream.

"This is just the beginning Maka, I hope your prepared. I have to punish you for running away yet." He whispered into my ear sending waves of terror through me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	19. Nightmares Part 2: Soul

**A/N: There are scenes in this chapter that some readers may find distressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters form the Soul Eater series.**

_**I don't know what to say other than I am so sorry. I kinda fell out of love with this story and the idea for my Nothing Left FanFiction would allow me to think of nothing else. **_

_**I don't promise that this will be up and going again but I already had part of this chapter written for a while, so all I've done is finish it. I've actually no idea where it's going, as I said I really did fall out of love with it. I'm hoping my irritation isn't obvious in this chapter, but I don't know what I'm going to do with this. **_

_**Nothing Left is really what I want to focus on now and I have another idea that is nagging at me to start. What do you guys think? I'd rather not put this up for adoption but I would like it to be finished. I seriously don't know what to do. Will you message me with what you think I should do please? I'd really appreciate any ideas at this point.**_

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drip. The tap in the bathroom always drips on a night, it always has. The sound echoes down the silent halls and bounces around my head. I'm unsure why but it reminds me of that night, the night my mind will not allow me to forget. The night my life changed, not entirely for the better. Sighing I gaze at the ceiling of my room thinking about it. Why does it haunt me so? Why was I so stupid? Why wasn't I faster? I could have saved her! I should have saved her, she didn't have to die. Closing my eyes I submit myself to the nightmare of my memories.<p>

There he was, the one we hunted. I cast a side glance at her to see her golden eyes looking right into mine, she nods, I feel a smirk slither its way across my lips as I transform. Spinning I land into her hand awaiting to fight him. It wasn't suppose to be difficult, not at all, actually it was an 'easy mission' they said one with 'little to no risk'. They would soon know how wrong they were.

"Alright you monster, you've feasted upon human soul's for to long. As students of the DWMA we are here to collect your soul." She yelled at him, his un-natural grin somehow widened sending a shiver down my spine. She always liked a show this one, she reminded me a little of Black*Star except more manageable.

"You think you weak little things can defeat me?" He sneered, something about him put me on edge. He looked almost human except for the fact he was extremely tall and it seemed that somehow weapons had fused with his arms extending them to an un-natural length. "Psh, I'll show you just how wrong you are." He stated the skin over his very pointed teeth tightening as he grinned once more.

It began. He dived for us, as expected my blade blocked his path and he seemed a little un-sure. However he quickly regained himself, the smirk returned as he sped up. Dancing around looking for an opening in our defence, so far he found none. We'd been together to long, we knew how to fight together, we knew we could take this guy after all he was an 'easy mission'. He seemed somehow pleased that he had yet to get past my blade, it appeared as though it amused him.

We attacked now forcing him backwards, pushing him into the very corner of the large hall we'd found him in. His back connected with the wall and she swung me backwards, we prepared for the finishing blow. "Tee, hehe." He chuckled to himself as I momentarily stopped moving backwards. It was that tiniest of seconds between the move back and the swing forward, that tiniest bit of a second when she was at her most vulnerable that he attacked.

His arm swung down at amazing speed, I almost thought that time had frozen for everything but him, it certainly seemed that way. Water that was dripping from somewhere above us seemed to suspend itself in the space between us. His bladed arm ripped through her skin, she allowed a pained gasp to escape her as we somehow moved back. Now he was attacking, driving us into the corner.

"Ha, is this all you kids can do, I'll show you. Give my that scythe little girl, I'll take him as my prize." He chuckled as I gulped in fear.

"As if I'd let you take him." She scoffed, furry and pain causing her eyes to glimmer in the dim light.

"Don't be stupid, let's just get out of here." I practically begged.

She gripped the front of her clothes as blood pooled slowly around her, a sad look passed over her face as she smiled slightly down at me. A pained sigh left her as he advanced upon her again. His arm raised above her, ready to swing. He paused briefly smirked then swung with as much force as he could muster. She glanced up, the blade dangerously close to her now. Before another thought passed in my head, I was standing between his blade and her; my blade form forgotten, he didn't pause.

The pain is not something I will ever forget. The doctors told me later I was lucky to be alive, and that he hadn't sliced me in to two wholes. I did not feel lucky. Not when her blood stained my hands. I'd never be able to make it up to her now.

The blood danced into the air, vainly attempting to colour it crimson. It did not succeed. A scream pierced the air, I later realised it was a mixture of me screaming in pain and her screaming my name in panic. But I couldn't think as the room slowly turned black around me, a small portion of light allowed me to see her crying face above me. Muffled sobs made there way through to me. A deeper voice, not hers mumbled something close by. I watched her mouth move, speaking words that I could not make out.

A glint in the light focused my attention on the blade falling towards her again. I could not move, I couldn't do anything but watch through darkening eyes. Watch as she was torn into two, sliced apart by the same blade that had not been able to do the same to me. I watched blood fall like rain, splattering everything. I half felt some land upon my face. Her body fell in slow motion, her life-blood no longer necessary sprayed in every direction. A muted scream echoes around me.

I sit up as sweat drips down my face and back, breathing heavily. The dripping of the tap helps me ground myself to reality once again. Why, why do I have to dream of that? I hate that memory more than anything, but it will not leave me. I thought that being with Maka would help banish that nightmare I somehow lived through, clearly I was wrong. A cry echoes through my walls, I instantly identify it as Maka's cry. My heartbeat increases and I bolt from my room.


End file.
